The Victory (1986)
Ben has no intention of helping Alexis. Fortunately for Alexis, Krystle is finally able to get out of Ben's grasp and stop Blake from killing her. Blake is not through though. He clocks his brother and is about to continue his attack until Krystle convinces Blake just to leave. Blake wants to stay at La Mirage as he plots his plan to regain his house, but actually La Mirage is burning to the ground. A lot of people are trapped in the hotel. Also, Sammy Jo and Amanda had gone back into the hotel to change into dry clothing. Dominique is upset that she cannot find Jackie. Dex returns into the blaze and finds Jackie. Sammy Jo, meanwhile, helps guide Clay out of the blaze. Amanda is unconscious. A chair, while trying to escape the blaze, landed on top of her and knocked her. Michael Culhane, Blake's old chauffeur happened to be at La Mirage and saves Amanda. When Blake learns of the fire, he sends Krystle to stay at The Carlton. He rushes over to La Mirage to see how he can help. He does find Amanda and she tells him of this mysterious man who saved her life. Blake wants to find that man and personally thank him for saving Amanda's life. While attending to Amanda, some strange guy comes up to Blake and accuses him of killing his wife who died in the fire. Blake questions himself as to whether he is responsible for the fire and the death of that man's wife. Krystle assures him that he had nothing to do with the fire. Nobody knows yet that Claudia is responsible. Speaking of Claudia, she was identified at the morgue by Adam, as he tells his father the following day. Even though Blake is not thrilled with Adam, he kind of gives support. Blake tells Adam that he needs to make funeral arrangements. There will be no funeral, Claudia told Adam that she did not want one. Alexis is savoring her victory over Blake and there is nothing that will ruin it. Not even Ben who had hoped to celebrate personally with Alexis. Alexis has no time for such adventures. Ben is welcome to stay at the mansion and can have any room, just not the room Alexis is in. Ben has no choice but to accept. Besides, Ben receives a call from a mysterious woman from Australia. Ben is very displeased by this call and wants the phone number of the mansion made unlisted. When Alexis learns that Jeannette drove with Krystle to the Carlton and helped her unpack, she fires her for being a traitor. Jeannette did not want to work for Alexis anyway and Krystle hires her. Amanda sees Alexis fire Jeannette and she is very disappointed by her mother. So disappointed, that she is determined to move out and get a job at Denver Carrington. Steven is also not thrilled and even chastises his mother but he will not leave the mansion. Amanda actually finds the man who saved her life based on the embroidered handkerchief that Michael had left behind. Amanda tells Michael she wants him to meet her father and Michael agrees without telling Amanda that he has a history with Blake. Blake is not thrilled to learn that Michael is the one who saved Amanda. Blake also suspects that Michael is still an opportunist and offers him money to stay away from Amanda. Michael does not want Blake's money just yet. Besides, Michael seems to have money of his own as he asks to have $5 million transferred to his Denver account. Even though Dex rescued Jackie, Jackie is pretty badly burned. When she awakes she asks Dominique about Garrett. Dominique tells her daughter that she is not going to marry Garrett because of his lie but that she can see Garrett anytime she wants because he loves her. While watching the news, Alexis sees the scene of the man accusing Blake of murder and she will not let it slide. She tries to come up with a plot to use that to further harm Blake and eventually makes her move. She purchases the Denver Mirror and is going to use the paper to destroy Blake by making him responsible for murder. First step, change the editorial content of coverage of the fire to place blame squarely on Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Alan Fudge ... Phil Thorpe * James Ray ... Eckland * William Beckley ... Gerard * Bob Seagren ... T.V. Commentator * Barbara Tarbuck ... Dr. Holton * Linda Gibboney ... Maid * Bennet Guillory ... Captain * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Stephen Landis ... Fireman * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Jane Singer ... Woman at Fire * Sandra Kay Wilson ... Woman Mistaken for Alexis (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * "The Colbys" star Emma Samms (Fallon) guest stars in a flashback scene to re-introduce the character of Michael. Former regular Wayne Northrop (Michael) rejoins the cast. Karen Cellini replaces Catherine Oxenberg in the role of Amanda. Cellini originally auditioned for the role of Channing Carter on the spin-off series, The Colbys. But, after producers fired Catherine Oxenberg over salary demands, they noticed Cellini's so-called resemblance to Oxenberg and hired her to replace Oxenberg. * In the recap of the previous cliffhanger episode, producers replaced the clip of Catherine Oxenberg (Amanda) fighting with Heather Locklear (Sammy Jo) by the pool with a new clip featuring Karen Cellini as Amanda. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. * Ben receives in this episode a call from his believed-to-be dead wife (see The Spokesman Review ). In the original plans, Dex was supposed to reveal at Alexis and Ben's wedding that Ben killed (or tried to kill) his first two wives in order to get their money. This plan was scrapped during the retooling of mid-season and the believed-to-be dead wife was replaced by an ex-partner (Vera Nesbitt). Production details * Deleted scenes : Amanda briefly talks to Gerard before talking to her mother; Alexis and Blake fight over Amanda because she is now working for Denver Carrington; Amanda sees Michael after his argument with Blake and Amanda asks her father why they argue; a secretary informs Carl Eckland that the Denver Mirror publisher is waiting for him. * Shortened scenes: Gerard apologizes to Blake because he let Alexis enter the mansion; before drinking a toast Alexis makes a tour of the mansion and throws away a picture and Blake and Krystle in the library; Krystle enters Jackie's room at the hospital and informs Dominique that she will drive her home. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles).